Butterfly kisses Ruthie and Eric story
by Olsenbaby
Summary: Ruthie is getting married and Eric is trying to deal with his little girls growning up. {it's a song fic} Please read review.


Theres two things I know for sure, she was sent here from heaven and she is daddies little girl. As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, she talks to Jesus and I close my eyes, and thank God for all of the joy in my life, Oh but most of all the butterfly kisses after bed time prayer, sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
Eric watched his daughter Ruthie. He loved to just sit and watch her, no matter what she done. He couldn't believe how big she was getting. "Daddy" Ruthie said sitting on her bed. "Yes sweetheart" Eric said as he sat next to her. "Could you pray with me, mommy always does" Eric kneeled down next to Ruthie. "Dear God, I want to thanks you for giving me such a great dad like this and please bless us forever Amen" Eric got up and tucked Ruthie in her bed. Ruthie sat up and kissed her dad on the cheek. "I love ya dad" Ruthie said and lay down again. "Love you to Ruthie" he walked out of her room and closed the door. He leant against it and just smiled.  
  
Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride. I know the cake looks funny, daddy but I sure tried. All I done wrong I must of done something right, to deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
"Daddy, you're the greatest" Ruthie said as she walked out the house to see her very own Pony. "It's an early birthday present from dad" Lucy said as she walked up to it and patted it. "I love him" Ruthie said and sat on his back. "What don't you take him for a ride" Eric asked. "Would you come with me" Ruthie asked her father. "Sure" Eric held Ruthie hand and led her away. "She sure is a daddy's girl" Matt said to Mary and Lucy as he put his arm around them and pulled them towards him. "SHUT UP MATT" both girls said as they hit him. "RUN' Simone said as he watched Mary and Lucy chasseing Matt.  
  
"What's that" Simone asked Ruthie as she was baking in the kitchen. "What does it look like" Ruthie said in attitude. "It looks like a mess". "Well for your information it is a cake for dad birthday" "That!" Simone asked. Ruthie looked at the cake and then Simone. She burst into tears and run upstairs. "I didn't do anything" Simone shouted and walked out the kitchen. "Daddy I am so sorry, I just wanted to do something nice for you for your birthday" Ruthie said in tears as she gave him the very messes' cake. "Honey, it's beautiful" "Really!" Ruthie asked. "Yes really" Ruthie hugged her dad. "Happy birthday daddy."  
  
Sweet 16 today, she looking like her Mama a little more everyday. One part woman, the other part girl. To perfume and make up from Ribbons and Curls, trying her wings out in a great big world. Oh but I remember. Butterfly kisses after bed time prayer, sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"Everybody Shhhhh" Mary shouted. "Yeah she coming" Lucy finished for her. As Ruthie opened the door everybody shouted "HAPPY SWEET 16" Ruthie stood there. "Wow I can't believe you done this all for me" Ruthie said as she walked up to her dad. "This was your idea, wasn't it" "Yeah Honey, it was" "Thank-you daddy, I love it" Ruthie hugged her dad, but before running off to join her friends she kissed him. "I love ya dad" Ruthie joined all her friends and then her mom. I watched her and her mother and how much I loved them both. I then looked at Mary and Lucy with their boyfriends and I couldn't believe how special these woman were to me. And how much Ruthie was looking like her mom.  
  
You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind I am only going to kiss you on the Cheek this time With all that I've done wrong I must have done something right to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
"Thanks dad" Ruthie said as she got out of the car to go to school. "Where's my Kiss" Eric asked. Ruthie led over and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry dad only on the cheek this time" She smiled and waved at her dad as he drove off towards work.  
  
All the precious time like the wind, the years go by precious butterfly, Spread your wings and fly. She'll change her name today, she'll make a promise and I'll give her away. Standing in the bride room. Just staring at her, she asked me what I'm thinking and I said I'm not sure I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl.  
  
I walked towards the bride room, only to find my youngest daughter there. She was my little baby and she was already getting married. I just looked at her; she was the most beautiful bride I had ever seen. I loved her and how was I going to let her go, I never knew.  
  
She leaned over and gave me butterfly Kisses with her mama there, Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. Walk me down the Isle daddy it's just about time, does my wedding gown look pretty daddy, daddy don't cry. Oh with all I've done wrong, I must have done something right, to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses.  
  
"Daddy" Ruthie said as she looked me in the eye. "How do I look, because I am so excited I don't even wanna know?" "Honey...you look beautiful" "Thanks daddy, can you put this one for me," I took the veil from Ruthie and put it on her head. "Wow Ruthie you look Stunning" Anne said as she walked in and gave her daughter a big bear hug. "Thanks mom" Ruthie smiled at us both. "Are you guys ready" Ruthie asked. "If you are her dad said" "I am ready" Ruthie smiled. "I think it's time" She smiled at us and I took her arm. "Lets go" Eric said.  
  
I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is, I know I've gotta let her go but I'll always remember, every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses. Oh with all I've done wrong, I must have done something right, to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses. 


End file.
